The Order & the DA - Days of Future Past
by ValarPrime98
Summary: Post-Deathly Hallows. Harry, Ginny and other members of the DA travel back in time to the First Wizarding War, where they help the Order turn the tide of the war. HP/GW, JP/LE, SB/MM, RW/HG


The members of the Order of the Phoenix stared. But none stared harder than the couple of James & Lily Potter. When Albus Dumbledore told them that a number of time-travellers from the future had arrived, offering their assistance to defeat Voldemort, they were certainly not expecting their _son._

How could he not be their son? The 19-year-old boy looked exactly like James. Same unruly black hair, same facial features, except... the eyes. They were bright and emerald-green, just like Lily's.

The boy just sat at the table, awkwardly looking down at his fingers, biting his lip nervously and ruffling his hair. Sirius Black & Remus Lupin recognised that immediately; James only ruffled his hair when he was nervous. Marlene McKinnon, Alice Fortescue-Longbottom and Dorcas Meadowes also recognised that the way he bit his lip was exactly like Lily.

"W-w-who are you?" James croaked.

The boy looked up at him, his eyes glistening and his lips curled upwards into a warm smile.

"My name is Harry James Potter. Hello, Dad, Mum."

Lily gave a small shriek as she practically launched herself at Harry, almost knocking him over. Harry swallowed his tears, his heart almost bursting with sheer joy. Here was his father and mother, alive and well... He wrapped his arms around both Lily and James, the latter having joined them a split second later, and for several long moments they stood there embracing each other and basking in each other's warmth.

When Harry let go of James and Lily, he turned and saw Sirius behind.

"Sirius. My godfather."

Sirius's jaw dropped, and so did everyone else's in the room. James and Lily, surprised as they were, grinned at each other. Who better to be the godfather to their son?

Harry smiled and turned to Remus.

"Remus. Uncle Moony."

Remus choked back a sob as he beamed at Harry, touched beyond words.

Harry turned to face Marlene McKinnon.

"Marlene. My godmother."

Marlene gasped and placed a hand to her mouth, her eyes shining. Sirius clapped her on the back and pulled her towards him, where she leaned into his touch.

"Harry, where are your companions?" Remus asked.

"They'll be here once Dumbledore finishes interrogating them." Harry explained. He turned to his father and mother. "I expect you'll want answers."

James nodded. "All of us here will do."

Everyone in the room nodded. Harry inwardly grinned when he realised Peter Pettigrew wasn't around.

"I'll get to the point then. The reason why I'm here is to stop Voldemort and end his reign of terror before he can start a new one. I defeated Voldemort when I was 17."

James and Sirius looked gobsmacked. "You defeated...?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yes, I did. There was a prophecy about me, that I would be the one to stop Voldemort. And I did... but at the cost of too many lives." He clenched his fist, and everyone could see clearly that he was shaking with fury, and that his eyes were haunted and blazing with fire at the same time. "I'm NOT letting that happen again."

Everyone was silent for a moment, Lily comfortingly placing a hand on her son's.

Harry composed himself, "Thanks, Mum." He took a deep breath. "Most of you... don't survive the First Wizarding War." He heard a sharp intake of breath all around the room, but he kept pressing on.

"Mum, Dad," Harry looked straight at his parents, and both James and Lily were shocked at how broken and mournful he looked. "You two were killed by Voldemort when I was 15 months old."

Everyone gasped. James, Sirius and Remus had all gone very white. Lily began trembling uncontrollably. Marlene and Dorcas exchanged looks of horror. Frank and Alice Longbottom did the same, Alice covering her mouth in shock. Harry nodded sadly.

"You two were forced to go into hiding, because of the prophecy that put myself and you two in danger. Unfortunately, you were betrayed by your Secret Keeper."

"Who?!" James demanded.

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry spat out the name venomously. "That stinking rat betrayed you lot to Voldemort."

"Wormtail?!" Sirius yelled.

"N-no, he couldn't. He wouldn't." James muttered, looking visibly shaken. Harry gave mirthless laugh.

"Oh, it gets better. Sirius was initially the Secret Keeper, but he persuaded at the last minute to change it because he was too obvious of a target. But that affair was never known, so, until relatively recently, everyone thought Sirius was the one who betrayed Mum and Dad." Harry took a deep breath and continued. "After my parents' death, Sirius went after Peter, but Peter faked his death and framed Sirius. He yelled, on purpose, "Lily and James, Sirius, how could you!" Then he blasted thirteen Muggles to bits and escaped using Wormtail."

Sirius was ashen-faced with shock. Marlene clasped hands with him tightly, although she herself was very white.

"Sirius got sent to Azkaban for that. Twelve years he stayed there. He only escaped Azkban in my third year, and that was when I met him. But..." Harry swallowed thickly. "He got killed in my fifth year. Bellatrix killed him."

Sirius looked outraged. "My dear cousin, eh?"

James looked murderous. "I'm going to kill him... He must be secretly a Death Eater right now, considering how shifty he's been and how much of Order meetings he has been missing..." Harry's heart broke at the sight of his father, looking ready to kill and looking so betrayed. He knew his father prized his friendships with the other Marauders greatly. Lily rubbed soothing circles on the back of her husband's hands.

"What about the rest, Harry?" Remus. Harry gave him a faint smile.

"I also knew you for the first time in my third year. You were my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Sirius whistled, despite his troubled feelings. "Moony, a teacher? Can imagine him doing that."

Harry laughed. "Best DADA professor I ever had, in my opinion. The rest were all rubbish." But his face took on a grim expression. "But... you were killed in my seventh year while defending Hogwarts against Voldemort."

Dorcas Meadowes looked at Remus in horror, and her eyes glazed over with tears. Remus's face paled again, though he did hold hands with Dorcas to give her comfort. Harry decided to wisely avoid talking about the fact that Remus married Tonks.

"Marlene..." He said, and Marlene looked at him quizzically. He sighed. "To be honest, I never met you in person before. You were killed several weeks before my first birthday." Sirius and James looked at Marlene in horror, and so did everyone. Lily, Dorcas and Alice looked horrified, but none as horrified as Marlene herself.

"And Dorcas... you were killed by Voldemort before my first birthday as well. I'm sorry." Harry choked. Dorcas clutched her chest.

There was a long, uncomfortable, morbid silence before Albus Dumbledore broke it, stepping into the room. "Harry? Your companions are here." Harry's face brightened up considerably, and so did the others.

The rest of the DA went into the room. A small, very pretty girl with flaming red hair was the first to reach Harry. Harry grinned as they embraced each other and sat down together, holding hands. Something that did not go unnoticed by James & Lily, who exchanged awestruck looks. James, Sirius, Remus, Marlene and Dorcas then exchanged those same looks. They were all thinking the same thing: Potters and their redheads.

A tall, muscular boy with the same flaming red hair as the girl clapped Harry on the shoulder, holding hands with a pretty girl with bushy brown hair. A tall boy with a round face entered next, holding hands with a girl with blonde hair and pigtails. Two more girls entered, one with dirty-blonde hair and a dreamy look on her face. The other was a taller girl with red hair and a kind, pretty face.

"Well," Harry cleared his throat. "I will do the introductions." He saw Frank and Alice staring gobsmacked at Neville. "This is Neville Longbottom."

"Hi Mum, Dad." Neville said, his eyes watering as he beheld his parents, alive and well. Harry grinned as Frank and Alice did to Neville the same as James & Lily did to him.

"Neville...my boy..." Alice said, cupping her son's face.

"My son..." Frank said choking, wrapping all three of them in a hug. Harry exchanged smiles with his parents and godparents.

"Mum, Dad," Neville motioned to the girl with pigtails. "This is my girlfriend, Hannah Abbott."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr and Mrs Longbottom." Hannah said shyly.

"Pleased to meet you too, Hannah." Frank smiled, shaking her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine dear, oh what a pretty girl for my son!" Alice said, hugging Hannah, who blushed even harder and awkwardly hugged her.

"Harry." Harry turned to see his father, smiling slyly at him. "May I ask who is this lovely lady?" He wagged his eyebrows at him.

"James, stop it." Lily gave her husband a half-hearted swat on the arm, though she was smiling as well.

Harry blushed, and Ginny laughed. "Mum, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley?" Two identical men with red hair at the table stood up. "How are you related to Arthur and Molly Weasley?"

"They're my parents." Ginny smiled. "Hello, Uncles Gideon and Fabian." Gideon and Fabian looked awestruck at their niece.

Harry continued. "This is Ron, my best mate and Ginny's older brother." Ron grinned at Gideon and Fabian, who's eyes widened even larger. "And his girlfriend is Hermione Granger, my other best friend."

"Granger?" A man at the table with dark brown hair and taut but not unkind features. "I've never heard of that family before."

"I'm Muggle-born." Hermione said. Sirius whistled appreciatively.

"This is Susan Bones." Harry said, gesturing to the other red-headed girl.

"Hi, Uncle Edgar."

Edgar Bones, the man with taut features stood up. "Jonathan and Patricia's daughter?" Susan nodded. Edgar went over and hugged her.

"So what happened to the rest?" Dorcas asked nervously. The room suddenly went silent.

"Mum, Dad," Neville began. "After Harry's parents were killed, you two were captured by Bellatrix Lestrange and some Death Eaters. They used the Cruciatus Curse on you for information on Voldemort, and...you two were tortured into insanity. In my timeline you two are in St. Mungo's." Frank and Alice had gone ghostly white.

"I was raised by Gran." Neville said. Frank laughed nervously. "I hope it didn't go too bad?" Neville shook his head. "For years, Gran always compared me to you, Dad. It was only quite recently that she stopped being ashamed of me as a grandson."

Frank's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm going to have a talk with Mother about this. She also didn't approve of your Mum at first." Alice nodded, remembering how cold Augusta Longbottom had been towards her when Frank first introduced her.

"Uncles Gideon and Fabian were killed by Death Eaters. Dolohov was one of them, but we always suspected Lucius Malfoy to be in on it as well." Ron spoke up, glaring. "Gits."

Gideon laughed. "I like you already, nephew. You've got guts-"

"-and courage-" Fabian continued.

"-and loyalty-"

"-like us!" Gideon and Fabian chorused together. Ron and Ginny laughed.

"No wonder Mum named Fred and George after you two." Ginny said. The two men gaped at her. "You mean..."

"Yeah, Mum gave birth to twin sons two years before me. Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley." Ron explained. The men looked touched.

"Anyways..." Harry said. They were getting off point here. "We're here to help you guys defeat Voldemort. We know the secret to defeating him."

"Really?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded, before casting "_Muffliato_" and "_Protego Totalum_" on the Headquarters. He looked at all of them intently.

"What do you know about Horcruxes?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter Pettigrew shifted nervously as he made his way towards Malfoy Manor. Voldemort had called a meeting tonight, and he had gone off under the pretense that his mother was sick. He frowned slightly. Was it his imagination that Order members regarded him more stiffly, and that James and Sirius sometimes looked at him like he was something disgusting they'd found under the toilet seat?

But then, Peter had never felt included anyway. That was why he had betrayed them. James and Sirius always paraded around the school like Kings, while Peter was always forced to play second fiddle. No, Peter thought bitterly. Not anymore. Voldemort would give him power beyond his wildest dreams, and he would use that to rub it in their faces.

"_Stupefy!" _

Peter barely snapped out of his fantasy before a flash of red light hit him and he keeled over unconscious.

When he woke up, he found that he was bound head to toe in thick, unbreakable ropes. He decided to change into his Animagus form, but then a voice said, "Don't bother, Wormtail. I've already fed you a potion that cuts off your access to your Animagus powers for the next 48 hours."

Harry stepped into the pale moonlight, a triumphant smile on his face.

"J-j-james?" Peter squeaked.

"No, no... my name is Harry Potter. James & Lily are my parents. I came from the future." Peter's eyes widened in disbelief and fear, as Harry bent down and breathed dangerously. "My parents were most displeased that you had betrayed them. After being friends with them for so many years..."

"They're not my friends!" Wormtail snarled hotly. "James and Sirius always put me down, being so high and mighty and all, and I was always being cast in the shadows. But no more. One day, with the power that Lord Voldemort will give me, I will show them how little and insignificant they are compared to me."

Harry laughed mirthlessly. "So delusional. So this is the reason you betrayed my parents and would cause me to become an orphan later on. No matter. I killed Voldemort in my time, and I shall do it again, only earlier." Peter's eyes widened.

"You killed the Dark Lord?! No, no it can't be, you're lying, you're just a boy..."

"I don't care whether you believe me or not. But now, I should just dispose of you here and now so that you won't cause harm anymore. The Order won't miss you, not after I told them the full story. But... perhaps... You could prove to be of some use to me."

"What?! I will never help you, you brat." Wormtail screeched.

"Not willingly, of course. Ever heard of the Imperius Curse?" Pettigrew's eyes widened in terror.

"No," he stuttered. "No, you wouldn't..."

"Under normal circumstances, I won't. But too many people will die if I don't do so, and I see no reason to do it to a lowly, despicable, pathetic scumbag who is as cowardly and as filthy as his Animagus form. _Imperio!_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well done." Harry said, accepting the diary of Tom Riddle and the ring of Marvolo Gaunt from an Imperiused Peter.

"Now, it's vengeance time. _Avada Kedavra._"

A blinding jet of green light, and the rat slumped to the ground, dead. Harry stood over him, breathing heavily. He shook his head; he didn't want to do this. But Peter would have continued spilling valuable Order secrets if he wasn't killed. Harry gritted his teeth, anger and hatred boiling up within him at the thought of all the things Pettigrew had done.

"_REDUCTO!"_ Pettigrew's head exploded into thousands of microscopic pieces of blood and gout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Both Ginny and Hermione raised their wands, and streams of silvery-white light shot out to form a snarling leopard and a swimming otter respectively. The Patronuses charged at the over 100 Dementors in the clearing, the otter slamming its head into some of them while the leopard slashed with its claws of light. The Dementors fell back before the wrath of the two animals (who knew an otter could be so scary?) while the Death Eaters looked around wildly.

The Dementors fled shrieking before the two Patronuses who continued to chase after them... into Harry and James. They raised their wands at once, and colossal explosions of Fiendfyre erupted from their wands, instantly engulfing majority of the Dementors in a massive firestorm of epic proportions. The Dementors shrieked and wailed in agony as the cursed flames absolutely incinerated and extirpated them into complete nonexistence.

Shouts and flashes of light meant that the Order and the DA had engaged the Death Eaters. James swished his wand, and a huge Fiendfyre lion leapt out roaring and tearing away at the few remaining Dementors with its flames.

"Nice one, Dad." Harry grinned at his father. James grinned back.

"Not bad yourself, son. I only wished I could've helped you kill Wormtail, the slimy traitor."

It was recently that Harry found out that both James and Sirius were Aurors, and had been tutored by Mad-Eye Moody himself. (James and Sirius's impression of Moody's 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' sent Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hermione into fits of giggles. Lily and Marlene as well.)

Father and son went to join the battle that was raging down the hill.

Ginny was fighting Alecto Carrow, dancing around with amazing speed and agility as Alecto fired Unforgivables at her that missed every time. Harry saw Antonin Dolohov raising his wand to strike at her back...

"_Furnunculus!"_ Harry bellowed, enraged beyond measure. The jet of light hit Dolohov and he collapsed, howling in pain as painful boils erupted all over his face.

At that moment, Ginny disarmed Alecto with a non-verbal _Expelliarmus_ before knocking her opponent out with two Stunning Spells in rapid succession.

"Harry!" Ginny rushed over to Harry, who brought her in for a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks for saving me again."

"I'd do it anytime." Harry said earnestly. Ginny smiled and pecked him on the lips, before they moved off into battle again.

Harry saw Ron sock Fenrir Greyback in the jaw ('Eat this, you tosspot!') sending the werewolf reeling back. Ron then drew back his wand and yelled, "Diffindo!" His spell slashed a gaping hole through the werewolf's chest, before Greyback slumped to the ground, dead.

Harry grinned inwardly, and saw that Remus, who had just overpowered a Death Eater and had witnessed the battle, had a grin that stretched across his entire face. But then-

"_Crucio!_"

A scream pierced through the air, and Harry's blood turned cold as he saw Hermione writhing on the ground in agony, with Bellatrix standing over her with a look of gloating pleasure on her face.

Ron roared in fury and ran at her, but Lily, her face white and furious, beat her to it. The Cruciatus Curse stopped, and Hermione whimpered on the ground as Lily and Bellatrix began duelling furiously. Over the past few months of searching for Horcruxes and staying at HQ, Lily, Marlene and Dorcas had bonded with Hermione and Ginny; Lily and Hermione bonded the fastest over books and Muggle stuff, while Ginny came later, because her personality was so similar to the three Marauders' wives/lovers.

Luna and Ron went over to attend to her, but Harry saw Rodolphus and Rabastan raise their wands at Lily, ready to curse her...

"ARGH!" James appeared out of nowhere, slamming into Rodolphus who in turn slammed into Rabastan. The two Death Eaters turned to glare daggers at him. The three of them began duelling, and Harry was pleasantly surprised to see his father hold his own against the two of them at once.

Marlene and Ginny had also rushed forward to help Lily with Bellatrix, and soon the three of them were furiously dodging and firing spells and curses, whilst Bellatrix snarled in frustration, unable to finish them off.

"_Reducto!"_ Harry and James yelled together, and Rabastan's entire body exploded into dust and ashes.

The Death Eaters' numbers were dwindling. Neville, who had been duelling Barty Crouch Jr. with undisguised ferocity, and cut off his opponent's wand hand (no, his entire arm) with a Cutting Spell before landing a punch on him, breaking his nose. Frank then brought him down with a Stunning Spell. Sirius had overcome Rookwood with three Stunning Spells, while a Death Eater was still desperately trying to fend off against the mucus-bats from the Bat Bogey Hex that Ginny had cast on him earlier.

Harry watched with pride as his father brought down Rodolphus with a neat series of jinxes and curses, the Death Eater crumpling to the ground before his father.

Just as he could savour the moment of victory, there was a loud 'BANG' and Ginny collapsed to the floor, yelling in pain. Bellatrix cackled wildly, before whipping her head to run. White-hot fury flooded Harry's mind as he thundered after Bellatrix, running past Lily and Marlene who had stopped to attend to Ginny.

"Harry!" He heard his mother call, but he ignored her, focused on chasing Bellatrix.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ He roared. His spell hit Bellatrix and she fell, screaming in pain as she lay in a pool of blood, looking as though she had been slashed by a sword.

Harry's blood thundered in his ears, feeling a kind of savage pleasure at seeing Bellatrix lying powerless on the ground.

"HARRY!" He heard Ginny's voice scream. He looked up, and Voldemort was walking slowly towards him. He gave a grim smile.

"Alright, Tom?"

Voldemort stopped in his tracks. "Do not use that name." He hissed venomously.

"I'll use that name whenever I like. What's the matter? Too ashamed to admit your Muggle heritage? I'm not ashamed, in fact I think it makes me special."

Voldemort sneered. "Only a filthy half-blood would think that way."

"Oh, calling yourself filthy now, are you?" Harry smirked. James and Sirius watched with gaping mouths. They admired the kid's Marauder courage, but even they thought that Harry was taking this a bit too far.

"Anyways..." Harry said, flicking his wand, and a bag appeared over his head. "I believe these stuff mean something to you?" Voldemort's eyes nearly popped open as he took in the diary, the ring, the locket of Slytherin, the cup of Hufflepuff and the diadem of Ravenclaw.

"Very clever, Horcruxes. You had the whole Wizarding World for so many years, trying to cheat death. But not anymore."

"NOOOO!" Voldemort screamed as Harry conjured up a massive Fiendfyre construct in the form of a Hungarian Horntail, which swallowed all the objects whole and vaporized them in its cursed fires. Voldemort's scream of agony forced Harry and all others present to cover their ears; it was that deafening.

"NOOOO!" Voldemort snarled, pulling out his wand. "You'll pay for that." And then he hissed in Parseltongue, and Harry knew what was coming.

Nagini the snake lunged out of the grass, fangs dripping with venom as she snapped at Harry. Harry quickly sidestepped and shot a burst of Fiendfyre from his wand. The flames rapidly spread across the snake's body, devouring her as she writhed in agony, before disappearing into dust.

Voldemort's scream of rage and pain was terrible as he began firing Killing Curses at Harry, which he barely dodged, before raising his wand at Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Deus Iudicium!"_

Everyone's jaw dropped as a brilliant stream of golden flames burst out of Harry's wand, so powerful that it blazed through Voldemort's jet of green light like it were a first-year student's spell. The flames slammed into Voldemort, immediately burning a hole right through his chest, before they spread rapidly all over his body. Voldemort gave Harry one last look of... terror, abject terror, before he screamed and exploded in a shower of magical glitter, the flames disappearing as well.

There was silence, before a series of deafening cheers reached his ears. For the second time in his life, Harry found himself smothered by Ron, Hermione & Ginny and the others, only this time, it included his parents, godparents and all the members of the Order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're going now." Harry said, as he, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Hermione and the rest began to vanish. "We've accomplished our work, and the timeline has been changed."

James nodded, trying to hold back tears. His wife however, was weeping unabashedly.

"It was great to get to know you Dad, Mum, Sirius, Marlene," he inclined his head towards Sirius & Marlene, and then at Remus & Dorcas. "Remus, Dorcas... It was great to have met all of you."

"Lily!" Ginny shouted. "Remember me! Remember your daughter-in-law!" Ginny shouted, blushing as she looked at Harry, who merely smiled at her. Lily nodded quickly, wiping her tears.

"Remember us, Mum and Dad!" Neville called to Frank & Alice, his arm around Hannah. Susan Bones waved goodbye to her uncle Edgar.

"Look after Mum, Uncles Gideon and Fabian." Ron called out, and the twins gave him a thumbs up.

With that, they all disappeared, vanishing from the now altered timeline.

The Order members just stood there for a moment, before Marlene asked, "So... all this happened. What now?"

James turned, and put his arm around Lily. "Now... we wait for them."


End file.
